We Solemnly Swear We're Up To No Good
by Frozen-heartsx
Summary: Evil is rising, the countdown to the Ultimate War between Good and Evil beginning, Tsar Lunar or 'Man in Moon' must enlist some help for the Guardians; a Trio of Tricksters with an army of myth are awaiting. But when unsettling pasts, which are best kept buried, arise... differences must be put aside for the safety of the World, and it's Children. JackXOC, slight JamieXPippa
1. Prologue

******WARNING:** If there was a rating between 'T' and 'M' then this story would be there. Slight 'M' rating in later chapters for gruesomeness (fight scenes), angst/self-harm and 'intimate relations'.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE **

You have heard of the Guardians. They are the most popular 'fictional' characters for children. There is Santa Clause, Father Christmas, St. Nick or even Kris Kringle, dropping in through all the good children's chimneys, to leave presents under your neatly decorated tree for you to awake to on Christmas morn. The Easter Bunny, hiding you colourfully decorated and detailed, chocolate eggs for you to hunt with your friends and sneak a piece when your mother's watchful eye is not on you. The Tooth Fairy, sneaking into your bedroom at night to collect that tooth you had spent weeks trying to pull out, and only succeeded when you ran into the door that day, leaving behind a special gift and sometimes even prying your mouth open just to check you flossed that night. The Sandman, the silent protector of the night, bringing you sweet dreams after you day full of joy and adventure, making sure his golden sand creations keep the night terrors at bay. And finally, the newest edition, the one spirit who had the hardest life, never being seen, never being cared for, the boy who brings frost that turns any window into a drawing board, the boy who brings the wind that will nip at your nose until it turns that bright shade of red, the boy that brings the snow to give you a day off school. He is the one who starts the snowball fights, the one that takes you on the most magnificent sledge rides of your childhood and the one that makes sure your life is filled with _fun_! This new Guardian is Jack Frost, Old Man Winter, Jokul Frosti, the bringer of Winter. Our story starts with him, before the Guardians, before he defeated Pitch Black, the Nightmare King and before he got his first believer. For this story to begin, we must travel back Three hundred years, back to that fateful day the ice was too thin and one of the Overland siblings must give their life. Back to when Jack Frost was re-born.

**Hoped you liked this little teaser! n_n please review to let me know if you like it and are interested in the story, Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first chapter! :D I hope ya'll like it! P.S a good song to go with the beginning of the chapter is 'Kagome's theme' if you want to listen to it whilst reading, be warned though, it might make you cry! My friend did when I told her to read it with the music playing! Thanks to ****Daughter of Wisdom and Music**** for favouriting (is that a word?) this story, glad to know someone's liking it! :)** **Happy Reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE**

**The Beginning is always a good place to start**

The Forest was quiet. It usually was in early winter, most of the animals had started hibernation and the birds had flown south. It was quiet, maybe even too quiet. Nature was holding it's breath, waiting for the fateful moment when the ice would crack and the child would fall into the icy depths of their new grave. _Crack! _The ice broke, and then a piercing scream as the name 'Jack' echoed through the lifeless forest. A young girl fell to the ground crying out for her brother, who she would never see again, crying out for the pain she felt knowing that he sacrificed his own life for hers, crying out at knowing she would have to tell their mother that she had lost her oldest child and only son, crying out for the loss of fun! Life would be hollow and meaningless now that her brother was gone, the very rock that their life was built on. She cried and cried until the tears ran dry, and then she shook from all the tears she wanted to shed that she couldn't, dusk was approaching and she scrambled to stand, her mother would be worried and she knew she had to pull herself together, she was going to be the new rock now, the one her mother was going to count on. The young girl who had to witness death at it's cruellest, fled to the sanctuary of her home, already thinking on how to tell her mother it was only going to be two for Christmas in the Overland household.

The Moon had finally risen; it had looked upon the scene of a selfless deed earlier that day and had made it's decision. The glow of moonlight intensified over where the gaping whole had once been in the frozen lake. Below the surface, the body of the Overland boy was slowly changing, the once warm brown hair transformed into that of pure white, as white as snow you could say, the skin that held the rosy hues of life paled to the point it almost matched his hair. The body slowly began to rise out of the water and through the ice, only when it reached the air did the once dead boy breathe life again, his eyes opened to the Moon's warmth to show the once soft chocolate brown to be a bright, crisp cyan, able to challenge the blue of the first dawn of winter. The boy was slowly elevated into the air, where he stayed a while as the Moon whispered his new name. _Jack Frost_. Jack was then gently placed back onto the, now, solid lake.

As the new spirit touched the ice with his bare feet, frost tendrils swirled in various fern-patterns around him and his clothing was coated in frost in various places. He looked up at the Moon one last time before moving across the frozen sheet, back to solid ground. His foot came into contact with what looked like a stick, but upon closer inspection was actual a Sheppard's Crook, slightly curving at the top. The Frost child bent down to pick it up, and from his touch, blue energy swirled throughout the staff, coating it in a light dusting of frost to match it's master's clothing.

The end of the staff touched the lake, and from it grew more frost patterns, swirling every which way. A child-like glee grew upon the spirit's face as he played with his new found skill, touching trees with the tip of his staff and watching more frost grow and running around. Suddenly, the Wind pulled the child of his feet and spun him around, the boy flailed wildly, trying to regain some sort of balance, because of this the Wind lost it's grip and the child fell, latching onto a tree branch before he hit the cold, hard ground. The Wind ruffled through his hair, trying to apologise but the frost child just smiled and laughed, it was all a game to him, and sometimes that was the best way to live life, as a game that should be played with innocence and fun.

From his vantage point in the tree, he could spot the lights that signalled a village. Bracing himself he leapt into the winds, it immediately recognised it's new favourite spirit and tried it's hardest not to let him fall again, it was hard seeing as he wouldn't stop flailing around. The Winter child finally got the message and steadied himself. Together they moved towards the village, albeit slowly and somewhat disjointedly, however they finally made it. The Wind tried to set him down gently but the child had other ideas. He slipped out of the Winds grip and fell in a snow drift. The Wind breathed a sigh of relief at finding the frost child unharmed. It decided to keep an eye on him and at some point it would teach him how to fly with it properly.

Jack laughed again taking it all light-heartedly; he rolled on his shoulder to get into a standing position. He brushed off the snow that had gathered on his leather skin cloak. Every person that walked past him he greeted with a pleasant 'hello', not noticing that they all ignored him. He spotted a little boy running towards him, playing tag with his friend. He knelt down to ask the boy where he was, when the boy ran straight... through... him. Jack's eyes widened and his hand went into heart. A gasp escaped his lips as a jolt of pain shot through him; he tried desperately to get anyone else to see him, hoping his mind was playing tricks on him, but unfortunately, the harsh reality was true. The more he tried to get people to see him, the more of them walked through him and ignored him.

He felt the pain every time someone walked through him, he couldn't take it anymore. So he left. He fled back to the place he was re-born, back to the lake he was starting to call home. At some point in his journey, his ever present companion, the Wind, lifted him off his feet and to his chosen destination. There he landed on the ice once more, ice tendrils weaving themselves outwards from his feet. He collapsed as he tried to get to grips with what had just occurred. It was simple really, no one could see him. He knew, he just didn't want to _believe _it. There was no escaping the truth though, and when he finally admitted it to himself, he broke. He looked to the Moon for answers, begging and pleading, asking why he can't remember anything, why all he has is a name, why he has these powers over ice and cold and, most importantly, why could _no one see him_?! The Moon stayed silent, mocking him, keeping the answers just out of his reach. The silence was deafening, the only noise in the forest was that of a weeping spirit, weeping for a life he could not remember, weeping for the answers he was not given.

From the shadows of the tree line, a silhouette stood, watching as the Winter spirit broke, begging for someone, _anyone, _to see him. If only he knew that someone was in fact watching _him_, looking straight at _him_, wanting to comfort _him_. But he saw nothing, only the blurred colours that showed through his tears. The shadow looked towards the Moon with a face set in stone. A hard gaze burning with the urge to go to the child, the need to protect was so strong, yet the Moon's light would not let the shadow move from the darkness, would not let the boy the comfort he deserved. The shadow's gaze left the Moon and was once again on the sobbing teen, the shadow let a breath in and out before talking, only just higher than a whisper, enough for the Moon to hear, but not too loud as to alert the frost child of the shadow's presence.

"You've made a great one there Tsar! Fun, child-friendly, powerful... but lonely. Oh so very lonely! Why would you do that?! The boy is but a child and you send him off into the spirit world with no recollection of what he his, _who_ he is. You give him but a name and tell him nothing more?! Let him be friendless par the wind?! You may have _made_ a great one, but you have not _cared_ for a great one. And with that lack of care, mark my words, the boy's powers will be lethal and his inability to trust will pull your side down in the dark war that is brewing! ... Please Tsar... Just let me befriend the boy, let him know that he is cared for by at least one person and is not abandoned? _Please_!" The shadowed figure begged the Moon to grant an old friend's wish. After a few minutes passed, the young adventurer was starting to lose hope. At the moment the figure was debating whether to leave, the Moon's protective beams released their hold on the young immortal, and what was left was normal moonlight. He had given his permission. Without hesitation, the figure stepped away from the shadows of the tree line and walked towards the weeping ice spirit.

**YES! Finally finished! Took me a whole evening to write! So who is this mysterious character? Guesses are welcome and you'll find out in the next chapter :D Also, did anyone else notice the Taylor Swift song reference? I only noticed after I wrote it! XD It's a big thing now adding that into things right? Oh well it was totally awesome anyway! Hope you like this chapter, please review! ^.^ Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here it is, the second chapter! You'll finally get to see who this mystery figure is! :D Hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks to ****Kushina98****, ****imjaypaw**** and ****Mystichawk**** for favouriting this story and ****Yami'sGirl2012****, ****Mystichawk****, ****imjaypaw**** and ****musicismyhero**** for following! Also, a BIG thanks to ****Mystichawk**** for being my first reviewer on this story. CONGRATULATIONS! Have some cookies ( : : ) ( : : ) :)** **Happy Reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE**

**Being seen**

The figure approached with caution, and what can only be described as animalistic movements. After a tricky manoeuvring of feet best suited to land than ice, the figure was soon next to the frost child. His back was facing the unknown entity, his shoulders shaking slightly and hiccups escaping his mouth at random intervals. All the tears he held were now shed and all that remained were frozen tracks down his porcelain cheeks, from where water had met cold. The figure eased itself towards the ice, careful as to not jolt the traumatised teenager.

Sitting comfortably on the ice, the spirit reached out a hand to the Winter child. The hand hesitated over his shoulder, debating whether this was the best way to introduce each other. A sob erupted from the young immortal, which was enough for her to make a decision. Without a second thought, the hand rested on the cold shoulder of the distressed teenager. There was a sharp intake of breath as Jack twirled from his spot, albeit, a tad clumsily. He managed to skid a foot or so away from the figure before him. When finally regaining his senses, he looked towards the figure before him. Whoever was behind the hood, that was constricting his view, had _touched _him! Physically _touched _his arm... and their hand didn't go _through _him! His face was a canvas of confusion, relief and pure childish excitement. He was about to let out all his emotions when the hooded person started to speak.

"Calm yourself Ice barer. We would not want a blizzard now would we? All your questions will be answered in due course but the more pressing issue is how you are feeling? Before I could reach you, you were crying. I could feel the hopelessness and confusion in those tears and I wish you to know that you never are, and will never be, alone. There are more of our kind and you have already a companion that only chooses it's friends with the upmost caution. It has taking a liking to you Frost child and I can see the fondness grow within you as well." Jack was surprised to hear that the voice belonged to a woman. The caring, gentle tone was one only a woman could produce and the softness was one he thought a mother would use to calm their crying children. He did not want to be seen as a child, he was a seventeen from what he could tell. Old enough to be called a man, but from the emotions he could feel inside, he knew that his facial expressions were similar to that of a six-year-olds.

Jack had no idea why he was trusting this person, he didn't know her... at least he didn't think he did. He didn't remember anything before waking up to the Moon. Maybe he did know her, which would explain why he wanted to curl to up into her side and tell her all his worries and secrets before falling asleep with a peaceful of mind. Maybe she was a mother, not his mother of course, he could tell by the fiery, Auburn braid that fell from within her hood, ending just below her rib cage. The point was, he felt he could trust her.

He was still sitting there speechless. A person had touched him, after what had happened at the village he was scared that he would forever be alone. There were so many questions going through his head he couldn't choose one fast enough. The red head could see the indecision on the boys face and started to move closer towards him. When he didn't shuffle away, she moved until she was sitting right in front of him. The boy's gaze was directed at his lap, eyes flickering as if reading questions off his upturned palms, mouth opening and closing representing that of a fish. Her hand cupped his cheek and brought his gaze to her's, even sitting down he was a few inches taller than her, their gaze met, though it was hard for him to fully make out her features from underneath her hood. She then reached up her other hand and tugged at the hood until it hung loosely around her shoulders.

He could now see her. He was right about her hair, now that there was no shadow cast by her hood; her hair seemed to be fire itself. Untamed and swaying slightly in the winter breeze that seemed ever present around the frost child. Her skin was pale in contrast to the bright hair; a milky cream, not pale white like his own, but nowhere near pink enough to be classed as human. Her cheekbones where high and light freckles danced across her nose and the apples of her cheeks. Her face was heart-shaped and her eyebrows angular but smooth. Her lips, plump and full, deep red like the colour of blood. The encouraging and inviting smile she showed him, allowed a glimpse of straight white teeth, with sharper than usual canines, resembling those you would see one a fox or wolf. Her eyes were what drew his attention, no human could have irises the colour of molten silver, swirling with the light lilac of primroses. They were outlined with dense, lustrous, black lashes and formed into a sweet, full almond shape. Her smile grew wider as the new spirit met her eyes once more.

"I believe it is common courtesy to introduce one's self when meeting someone new." Jack caught onto her hint and cleared his throat, finally grasping at something to say.

"Jack... my name... it's Jack Frost." He seemed unsure and slightly nervous at revealing the only thing he truly knew about himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost, I am known by many names, throughout many Kingdoms, but you may call me Robyn... Robyn Hood."

**Sorry for it being such a short chapter compared to the last, but I needed it to finish like this for what I am planning for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading and I bet none of you were expecting that little, sort of, cliffy to drop on you! :L please review, Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome my friends to another chapter, hopefully this will be longer than the last but there are no guarantees. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far, even if you haven't followed/favourite/reviewed I still appreciate having viewers! :D Also, thanks to the **** .Lupus**** for following this story and more thanks to ****Magichawk**** who is my only reviewer so far (and fellow Lord of the Rings fan! ^-^) Without further ado, I present the third chapter! :)** **Happy Reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE**

"**SNOWBALL FIGHT!"**

_304 years later, 4 years after Pitch's defeat..._

One cold January morning, in the small, suburban town of Burgess, every child from their small community was engrossed in, what can only be described, as an epic snowball war. It was every boy, or girl, for themselves. Some children had decided to team together and hurriedly build forts before being pelted by any oncoming snow grenades, while others ran around aiming their snowballs at anything that moved. Weaving in between the wild children, was a boy, much older than any other, he floated through the air, laughing at the triumphs of every child. With a wave of his frosted Sheppard's Crook, new ammo appeared in the form of perfectly shaped snowballs.

The children cheered as they saw the help being given, they cheered for Jack Frost. Every time one of those children bumped into him by accident, or asked for his assistance in building their snow fort, Jack felt whole again. Knowing that he was never going to be invisible again. Being alone for so long can do terrible things to a person, but he wasn't always alone. He had, had the Wind as an ever present companion since he was born out of the ice, but for a hundred or so years at the beginning of his spiritual existence... he had, had someone else, someone who took a physical form, but they were long gone now, never to be seen by him again.

Jack was brought out of his reminiscing, when a snowball hit him square in the face. From the shock, he fell out of the Wind's grasp and landed in a conveniently placed snow drift. Laughter from a few children could be heard, as Jack looked up, he came face to face with his attacker. None other than Jamie Bennett, Jack's first, and most loyal, believer. He was 13 years of age now and still strongly believed in himself and his fellow Guardians. All the 7 children, who had now become teenagers, that helped defeat Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, only 4 years ago, all still believed. It would be hard to pass the Guardians off as figments of their imagination, seeing as they fought alongside them in the final battle.

Beside Jamie, stood Pippa. She hardly ever left the boy's side, it was so obvious to everyone, even _Jack_, that she had a major crush on him, but Jamie was never one to catch onto the obvious quickly. They were both bent over, clutching their sides at the stunned expression on the Guardian of Fun's face. He was the master of snowball fights, so it was a worthy accomplishment when you were able to land a hit on the Winter spirit. Getting up and dusting the snow of his frosted blue hoodie, Jack slowly made his way towards the two young teens. He hoped his facial expression looked angry and by the reaction he got, he guessed he'd mastered it. At looking upon Jack's face, the laughter coming from the two believers died. Nervous expressions plastered their faces, as they started to slowly back away from the, supposedly, angry Frost wielder. Their backs bumped into their own snow fort, cursing themselves for blocking their escape route.

"H-hey J-jack, I-I s-swear I d-didn't mean to h-hit you! P-please don't b-be angry!" Jamie managed to stutter out. Jack was only a few feet away when he stopped and a mischievous grin grew upon his face. This scared the duo even more then Jack being angry! They knew something was about to happen but they didn't know what. Jamie was about to speak again when an accurately aimed snowball hit _him _square on in the face. He heard a squeak by his side and guessed Pippa had gotten Jack's little surprise as well. The pair heard laughter coming from the Snow child, as they wiped what remained of the snowball from their faces.

Mock anger was put on both teens faces, as they tried to cover up the bubbling urge to burst into laughter along with their favourite spirit.

"I'm gonna get you for this Jack!" Jamie declared in what he hoped was a threatening voice.

"I'd love to see you try Jamie ma boy!" Jack said after recovering from his laughing fit. The Winter spirit promptly shot of into the air and started zigzagging his way through the still raging snowball war. Jamie and Pippa soon took off, snowballs in hand, ready to catch the Guardian of Fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The war had ended a few hours later when the night was drawing near, and mother's called their children in for dinner. Jack promised them all he'd be back tomorrow for another day of snow-filled fun. Jack and Jamie did their 'brothers' hand shake before Jamie left with, a now 8-year-old, Sophie on his back. The embodiment of Winter sighed in content as he watched all his believers trudge through the snow, smiles on their faces from the promise of another snow day the next morn. Now that his mission for the day was over, the frost child was at a loss to do. He had already brought all the snow needed for that day, pestering the Easter Kangaroo was a very tempting option, but Bunnymund was still fuming over the last prank Jack had pulled at his Warren. It wasn't his fault though! He didn't know Cottontail wouldn't like the new snow decor... alright maybe he did, but the reaction from the Spring spirit was priceless! He was about to take off to his lake and wait until Jamie had finished his dinner to go talk with him, when he spotted the Aurora Borealis, or the 'Northern Lights' as they were commonly known, spread through the sky. This was the Guardians private signal; it meant they were being summoned to the North Pole. This meant only two things, either North had gotten stuck in a doorway again... or Pitch Black was back!

**Oh what?! I leave you hanging again? Well that's how I roll people!... yeah I'm gonna stop talking like that! Soooo sorry for it being _another _short chapter but I'm hoping the next one should be longer! There's going to be some unexpected visitors so brace yourself cause twists and turns are guaranteed in the next chapter! O.o ok that was probably the cheesiest metaphor I have ever written! Ignore it, anywho, please review (that rhymed XD) Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter, going to try and make this a long one... OH! You'll also get to meet a few of my ****_many_**** OC's! ;) Is North stuck a door? Is Pitch back? BOTH?! \(OoO)/ Great thanks to ****draconicflyer,****deadly-dragon-princess****, ****Enchanted Elf****, ****Katyuana****, ****horselver12**** and ****sugarart**** for following, ****draconicflyer**** and ****deadly-dragon-princess**** for favouriting and my ever faithful reviewer ****Mystichawk**** and to ****Katyuana****. Also, Guest – thank you so much! That made me smile! :) and don't worry this is, hopefully, going to get even more crazy good! :D also ****_bold italics _****are little snippets of thoughts :) Happy Reading :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE**

**What happens now?**

Once Jack had spotted the Guardians signal, he raced with the Wind to Santoff Claussen, hoping with all of his strength that North was just trapped in another doorway again, and the Yeti's couldn't get him out. The only other alternative was something he really didn't want to think about. It was a close call winning the last time; they were still trying to recover the believers they had lost, if_ he_ tried to rise again, Jack wasn't certain they'd win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Above the cloud banks on the highest peak, of the highest mountain in South-East Asia, lay Punjam Hy Loo, the castle of the Tooth Fairy. Inside one of the many rooms, Toothiana hovered, directing miniature copies of herself to different parts of the globe to collect teeth from under the pillows of sleeping children. Her second in command, named Baby Tooth by Jack, squeaked, alerting her Queen of the lights that shined in various hues of greens, blues and pinks. She quickly gave orders for her helpers to hold the fort while she was away. Tooth, Baby Tooth and a few selected Tiny Teeth **[A/N: That is what I like to call Tooth's little copies, cute huh?!] **flew through one of the many open windows of the secret palace and away North, to pay the headquarters of the Guardians a visit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Further South, off the coast of Australia, lay Easter Island. Home to the last remaining Pooka in the whole Universe. Under the luscious greenery of the Island floor, was The Warren, a serious of burrows and tunnels that made up the home of the Easter Bunny. E. Aster Bunnymund was starting preparations for the upcoming Easter, it may be a few months away but the population of children was growing each day, and with believers on the rise, Bunnymund had to keep one step ahead at all times. That was most likely his warrior side talking, but it never hurt to make sure you were prepared. From one of the few gaps that let the light from above through into the resting place of eternal Spring, Bunnymund spotted the Aurora Borealis, signaling he must travel North to the icy wasteland that was home to the Guardian of Wonder. The Pooka grumbled under his breath about how if North had got his 'fat arse stuck ina 'nudder bloody doorway' then someone was going to get seriously hurt with his Boomerang. Grabbing a few art supplies and some Googies, the Easter Bunny opened up one of his infamous tunnels and ran full speed towards the origin of the signal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over in Southern America, Sanderson ManSnoozie, the Sandman, was floating above a rural Brazilian town, atop of his DreamCloud. Sending out tendrils of golden sand; containing sweet dreams for the children that slept soundly in their beds. Looking up to the sky to quickly greet his old friend, Man in Moon, Sandy noticed the bright colours of the Northern Lights, rippling through the star studded sky. He left his tendrils to finish the work, they knew what to do. Sandy molded a biplane out of his magical sand and seated himself in it, making sure he had his goggles were firmly on, the little golden man sped away to Santa's Workshop, anxious to find out whether his suspicions were correct.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the North-East of England, in the town of Nottingham, grew Sherwood Forest. No human ventured into the forest nowadays, anyone who dared most likely never came back, and those who did would report on strange voices floating through the Wind, they talked in an ancient language long forgotten by mere mortals. Some even went as far as to say the saw the trees move, that people actually came out from within and tried their hand at grabbing them, but would be stopped as a hollow shriek rang out through the deserted plains. This would lead to the brave, but foolish, adventurers giving off a screech of surprise and fear and send them running out of the 'haunted' lands. Legends say of a breed of Fae living deep inside the Forest, feeding off the fools that dare enter their domain. The true Legends of Sherwood are only known to the folk who choose to look further. Those who are met with the truth, keep it from the world. If humanity were to know the true meaning of the woodland, then all the magic would be lost and adventure would cease to exist.

At the heart of Mystical plains, grew a tree, a magnificent Oak, one that had been around since the dawn of Sherwood Forest. If any human gaze fell upon it, it would look like any ordinary Oak, but to the eyes of the spirits and children, it's trunk was split in two, forming, what could be described as, a doorway. If you were to walk through this arch, then you would find yourself in the same forest, or what looks like the same forest. There is one reason why only children and spirits may find this place: magic. Adult's minds are closed off from what they cannot understand, whereas children's imaginations hold the power to see every detail, every magical thing the world can offer them.

Continuing North from the 'Dryad's Doorway', a minor clearing appears. Looking up into the tree tops, you see tree-houses, so many tree-houses, all connected through rope bridges and ladders carved into the trees themselves. Creatures that resemble Fearies, dance through the air, voices high pitched in their smaller forms, Dryad's laughter can be heard in the Wind as they talk with their sisters, in the very centre lay a pool that glowed with moonlight, giving off the sense of magic and adventure. Surrounding the pool of crystal blue liquid were loungers made of vines, on those loungers sat three figures, each holding a cocktail and giggling like school girls. Girls night in you could say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"OH. MY. MOON. He didn't?!" The purple haired woman exclaimed, a Southern American twang making its way into her speech. Her expression was a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"Oui, oui! He really _did_!" The vibrant green headed teen shot back, her accent unmistakably French. How could she not believe her? It was so obvious what had happened, though she had to admit the Halloween spirit never _was _one to catch on fast!

"No, no! You are _soooo_ lying! He would never do something like _that_... would he?" The candy covered spirit questioned. She knew_ everything_! How was it that the young teen knew this juicy gossip before she did?!

"I 'ave already told you Kyandi, _he did_! What is so damn hard to believe about that?!" The spirit of All Fools' Day was starting to get frustrated with her elder. Kyandi _seriously_ had to get over the fact that she knew this information before her!

"Oh I don't know Avril! Maybe the fact that GUY FAWKES, the guy that is even _more_ of a hermit than our very own Ro-Ro-" Kyandi was cut off by an indignant "HEY!" from 'Ro-Ro'. "-plucked up the courage to actual _kiss _CATHERINE SPARK! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the girl and everythin', but she has serious anger issues! So when you walk in here and tell me that she just _let _a guy that she don't even _know_ kiss her and she didn't even do anythin'! That's what makes it hard to believe!" She stated, finally finishing her rant.

"Kyandi, you know there is this mystical thing called LIKING SOMEONE! Have you ever thought that maybe she _wanted _him to kiss her?" The silent red head pointed out, a very old and high-class British accent leaking into her dialect, hoping to get off the topic of love and relationships... it brought back _very_ old memories she cared not to remember.

"THE HERMIT TALKS!" The colourfully dressed Goth proclaimed.

"Oh shut your mouth Andi! You two understand why I don't adventure into the outside world much anymore!" **_Even if that is my job... Oh Tsar help me_**_! _The hooded girl muttered to the Halloween spirit, the memories were coming back again and it _hurt_! Not a physical hurt, an emotional one, fed by two hundred years of turmoil and the empty void in her heart that nothing but _him_ could fill.

"Yeah we do... but seriously sweetie. The last time you left your little forest hide-out was... what? 4 years ago? And that was only for _one day_! Before that you hadn't left in _two hundred years_! I was only able to get you out that one time because Avi over here was threatenin' to blast your ass off if ya didn't go!" With that, the spirit of laughter jabbed a finger towards where the Avril was sitting in the lounger on the other side of 'Ro-Ro'.

"I suppose so... but it was one great day! I was even able to greet a few believers! However... I cannot! It is Winter at the moment! I cannot risk seeing... _him_! And the Southern Hemisphere is out of bounds... UGH! How I _hate _that stuck up bitch of a summer sprite! How can _the _Summer spirit be such an angel, but her little helpers be well... _them_!" The adventurer vented. She was trying to find excuses as to why she couldn't step outside her domain. **_Oh dear... I really _****am ****_becoming a hermit!_** But she was an expert in changing the subject, mention the gang of summer sprites in front of Kyandi and it got her riled up so much, she'd go on a rampage of that one Autumn in 2000 where those little summer devils decided they'd make a heat wave on Halloween, causing all the candy and chocolate to melt, the kids costumes to be down-graded and many parents not letting their children out because it was simply _too _hot!

"Honey, y'are preachin' to the choir! That little slag will get what's comin' to her! If I _ever _see that two-faced cow again... I _swear _I am gonna punch her face _so hard _she'll need to get plastic surgery done just to_ lessen_ the repulsiveness!" The spite and hatred in her voice was unmistakable, there was obviously some _serious_ tension between the spirit and the sprite. Kyandi's alabaster face was filling with colour by the second at the rage she was feeling. You could see in her eyes that she was creating different scenarios of how that meeting would go down. Unfortunately, the reaction of her other companion was not what she was hoping.

"NON! Do not try and change this subject! You know what Man in Moon 'as in store for us! I can see from nervous twitch of your 'ands! Dévoiler un secret mon ami!*" The French teen gave the green clad spirit an amused, yet accusing, glare. Kyandi had stopped her fantasies of the many ways in which her meeting with the infamous summer sprite could go down, instead she turned to intently stare at her younger immortals; she wanted answers!

"Alright! You have figured me out like you always do. Listen closely... Tsar has told me only what I need know, nothing more, nothing less. Many details have been repressed but what I do know is this..." With a deep breath, she allows her spirit sisters the information they so deeply require.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the private office of Nicholas St. North, more commonly known as Santa Clause, the Guardians of Childhood stood; silently contemplating what the message from the Man in the Moon could be. The silence was broken by none other, than the overactive Winter spirit, Jack Frost.

"Well that was helpful!" As always, the immortal teen's voice was laced with sarcasm. The pictures the Moonlight had created were just that, pictures. The Frost child could not decipher any of them. Apparently though, his fellow Guardians all had some idea of what they could mean. This was proven when the smirking Bunnymund retorted with a condescending tone.

"Actually mate, it was! Manny's pictures c'be roughly translated as 'find da Trio of Tricksters'. From my knowledge, only a bunch of spirits c'fall in'a category like dat... You are one o'em by da way! But dere are three dat spring ta mind strai'away." The Pooka's Australian accent was proving hard to understand for Jack, who had spent two centuries alone, and who also avoided countries with warmer climates. However, the snow white spirit got the general gist of what the 'Kangaroo' was saying. There was a gasp from Toothiana as realisation dawned on her.

"It can't be them... Can it?! The whole spirit world knows the story! Do you think she'll actually come out of hiding and help? Does she even know of Manny's plans? Oh of course she does! She always knows!" As usual, Tooth was a volcano of questions, and within her ramblings she would sometimes answer her own questions. During these voiced inner thoughts, the other Guardians would tend to leave her to it, deciding for her to finish before continuing with the main conversation.

"Well... We not have much choice! They are only ideas, so we must go to them. I say, TO THE SLEIGH!" The broken English with a thick Russian accent that could only belong to North, echoed out through his Workshop; alerting the Yeti **[A/N: I think that's the plural?] **and a few Elves to get the Sleigh ready for their travel. Jack's face was plastered with confusion; his questions were still unanswered.

"Uhh... Hello? Can I know where we're going?!" The others gave little looks to each other, but did not say anything about their destination. Only Sandy gave some acknowledgement to the frustrated Winter spirit. Gaining the boy's attention he mimed out of his magic, golden dreamsand, confetti being thrown and people jumping out from behind objects.

"Surprise?" Jack guessed. He was met with a nod as the Sandman departed the study to follow his fellow spirits. The new Guardian was not at all satisfied with the answer he got, but followed the rest of the Guardians, hoping to get a clue upon arrival at the mystery location. **_Well this is gonna be fun! _**The thought was sarcastic, but at the same time, he was getting that excited feeling, bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was always up for an adventure, and he thanked the Moon everyday for still having that feeling, even though it reminded him of _her _he still cherished what her purpose as a spirit was and only wished that they could one day be able to meet again. As the frost child boards the sleigh, he doesn't even attempt to make a wise crack at Bunny's reluctance to climb into the apparently 'unsafe' transportation; the Winter spirit's mind was fully focused on the memories of the lost friend he so dearly cherished.

**Phew! Ok, yes I know! This is later than you probably expected and I'm sorry for that. I've just been crazy busy with trying to get my mountain of homework done and also there was Easter... Oh! That reminds me, I hope that everyone had a good one and also had fun playing pranks for April Fools! :D any way for Avril, if you already haven't noticed, she is French. I did some research and found that the earliest recordings of April Fools was in a French book in the 1500's so... here's a translation = *** Dévoiler un secret mon ami = Spill the beans my friend! **Anywho... hope you liked this chapter and I'm sad to say that from here onwards, updating might be fewer and far between! I have school soon so I'll be busy with that and I also have some major exams so I have a TON of revision! (._. ) still keep a look out for any new chapter popping up! n_n Please review, Thanks x **


End file.
